


在吃草之前请听我说

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: 狼&兔





	在吃草之前请听我说

莫寒从容地闭上了眼，她对于这种场面早有准备。从生而为兔的那天起她就决定，面对欺凌，绝不反抗。

“那个，我突然想起来一件事。”戴萌的耳朵耷拉了下来，她是只狼。

“什么？”

“我是女，哦不，我是母狼。”戴萌毛绒绒的尾巴尖扫过莫寒同样毛绒绒的肚皮，最近是掉毛的季节，半封闭的山洞里漫天飞雪。

“所以我不能跟你做爱了。”戴萌低下头，讨好地蹭了蹭莫寒的脸，“对不起。”

莫寒四只短脚都踩在戴萌脸上：“你搞清楚，是你抓住了弱小的、可怜的、无助的我，叼进山洞，然后准备强奸我，我只是一只路过的小白兔，我没有想要跟你做爱。”

“抱歉，我以为兔兔随时随地都想做爱。”

“这是典型的刻板印象，我可以控诉你种族歧视，而且，就算我随时随地都想做爱，包括现在，这也不是你可以硬上的理由。”莫寒语速极快，“按照体型差异来看，你不会很舒服，而我会死。”

戴萌被说懵了，小小只的兔子躺在她身下，弱小却又气场十足。

“你说的有道理。”戴萌趴到莫寒旁边，以此来显示她的尊敬，“全知全能的小兔子，我有个问题，我刚才为什么会十分地想艹你，以至于忘记了自己的性别呢？”

“女孩子不可以说这么粗鲁的词。”

“抱歉，我换种说法，我刚才为什么会想把自己的xx放进你的xx里，以至于我忘记了我根本没有xx...”

“好、ok、可以了、你想艹我，我听懂了。”莫寒飞起一兔脚，堵住了戴萌的嘴，“因为性关系也是权力地位的体现，是支配与服从，我弱小又可爱，激发了你的征服欲，所以你想艹我。”

“你是很可爱。”

“闭嘴。”莫寒收回她的前腿，捂着脸打了个滚，狼都是很奸诈的，她一句话都不信。

“我以为做爱只是为了繁衍，或者快乐。”戴萌狼生第一次思考如此没用的问题。

“这不冲突，每只生命个体在性爱里寻找的意义不同，并没有高下之分，就像我，虽然我思考的问题比你深刻很多，但我也并没有因此而看不起你，蠢狼。”

“你这很明显就看不起了吧。”

“这是我的口癖，蠢狼。”

“你刚才还没有呢。”

“万事都有开始的那一刻，蠢狼。”

“好吧，你说的总是对的。”戴萌往山洞外看了看，风和日丽，是个适合放生的好天气，“你走吧，小兔子，你本来要去干什么来着？”

“吃草，然后思考兔生。”莫寒没有动，在地上躺成长长的一条，“你知道我们一族抵抗外敌的方式是什么吗？”

“嘴炮？”

“当然不是，混蛋。”莫寒又有了新的口癖，“是好吃好睡，做爱然后狂生。”

“听起来真不错。”

“是不错，不用担心太多，担心也没有用，有草就吃，有窝就睡，有爱就做，被抓走了就平静地迎接死亡。”莫寒的耳朵搭在戴萌的爪子上，她依然背对着这名绑架犯。

“可我并没有打算吃掉你。”

“我知道。”莫寒薄薄的耳朵变得又热又红，“那我们还有倒数第二件事可做。”

戴萌被骂了三次蠢狼，但她一点都不觉得自己跟这个称呼有什么关系，她飞快地明白了倒数第二件事是指什么，还想起了莫寒之前对此做出的反驳。

“我没有说错。”戴萌得意地甩起了尾巴，“兔兔果然是随时随地都想做爱的。”

“闭嘴吧，蠢狼，这是一个复杂的问题，你不能......算了，去他的吧。”莫寒放弃了解释，作为一只正在发情的兔子，认真地跟发情对象聊逻辑才是最没有逻辑的一件事。

“可是我要怎么做？”戴萌问得很真诚，“我没有xx，我要怎么进入你的...”

“闭上你的嘴，我再说最后一次！”暴躁兔开始狂踹地上的枯草，力的作用是相互的，她每蹬一脚，身体就离戴萌更近一点。

“摸我。”她几乎要陷进蠢狼的毛里。

“摸哪里？”

“后背，耳朵，随便哪里都可以，快点。”莫寒催促着，她热到能点燃身下的枯草。

戴萌看了看自己的爪子，她不是猫科，无法收回指甲，颤抖的白团子看起来相当易碎，她不觉得这是个好提议。

莫寒的身体突然绷紧，柔软湿热的触感从尾巴根扫到后脑勺，这这这这，这只蠢狼，居然舔她。

蓬松的兔毛被舔得软趴趴，湿答答，就像莫寒的身体一样。她的呼吸滚烫而急促，不自觉地翻身面向戴萌，于是后者开始舔舐她的肚皮。

隐藏在柔软毛发下的入口显露了出来，由浅粉色慢慢变成诱人的深红，小幅度地抽动着，晶莹而水润。

是犬科真是太好了，戴萌想，她的舌头上没有恼人的倒刺，舔过莫寒娇嫩的穴口时不会弄疼她，只会勾出婉转的呻吟。

“你、你不要...唔啊...”莫寒是一只兔子，她可爱、柔软、敏感、非常敏感、极度敏感。戴萌只是轻轻舔弄了几下，她就无法自控的高潮了。

小白兔感到一阵眩晕，她以为她的第一次会是跟隔壁窝的兔哥哥，像她的三千个姐姐那样。没想到她不光搞了狼兔，她还是个gay。

她呜呜地哭了起来，抽泣声听得戴萌一个头两个大，她没有哄兔的经验，也想不出自己究竟做错了什么。

“我弄疼你了？”

“呜呜呜。”

“你肚子饿了？”

“呜呜呜。”

“你想回家了？“

“呜呜呜。”

戴萌蔫头耷脑地趴在莫寒旁边，她想不出更多的可能性，自暴自弃地提议道。

“我们继续做吧。”

“呜呜...嗯，我好了。”莫寒水润的眼睛里燃起色情的光，她喜欢这个提议。

她想起自己之前的精彩发言——每只生命个体在性爱里寻找的意义不同，并没有高下之分。

我是搞狼兔，还搞姬，那又怎么样呢？

莫寒再次粘上戴萌，从仰卧换成了趴卧，她对于开发新姿势很有兴趣。

“你努努力的话，或许我们还可以生个小小兔？”对于打破生殖隔离也很有兴趣。

“可我是狼？”

“那又怎样。”

“可我是母狼？”

“那又怎样。”

这片草原上最伟大的哲学家莫兔斯基从高潮的余韵中清醒过来，她保证自己说的每一句话在逻辑上都无懈可击。

“从我们开始说话的那一刻，生孩子已经是个必然的结果。”

END


End file.
